Not Good Enough
by BenoightLangson
Summary: Hank and Olivia have been in a long distance marriage for several months. After Olivia tells him she has been promoted, he starts to feel that he isn't good enough for her. **CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE SEASON 21 PREMIERE OF SVU AND THE SEASON 7 PREMIERE OF PD.**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I came up with the idea this after watching the Season Premiere of SVU. It also mentions parts of PD's Season Premiere. If you haven't seen either, it does contain spoilers. I don't own any of the characters.**

Olivia's head was spinning. So much had changed in such a short time. Carisi left SVU and was now with the DA's office as their new ADA, Judge Barth stepped down and was now a Defense Attorney, Chief Dodds was being transferred to Pedestrian and Traffic Enforcement in Staten Island, she was now a Captain and she and Hank had been married for several months, so they had been trying to navigate a long distance marriage until Hank officially moved to New York. She had just left the bar after having drinks with the Chief and was heading home. She had hoped Noah was still up because she always missed being around for him at bedtime and some nights were better than others. She needed to tell someone her news but she figured she would wait until she got home to call Hank. She arrived at home and went upstairs. She unlocked the door and went in. Hank was sitting on the sofa with Noah, who was asleep.

"You're here."

"Yeah, I am. You ok with that?"

"Of course. How long ago did he fall asleep?"

"About an hour ago."

Olivia closed and locked the door, walked over to the sofa and kissed Hank.

"He's missed his daddy so much but so has his mom."

"I've missed you both too."

"Let me take him to his room."

"I got him."

Hank shifted Noah, so he could get up and then they both took Noah to his bedroom. Olivia pulled the covers down and Hank put him down. Olivia covered him and then they both kissed his forehead. Olivia went into the bedroom to lock up her gun and take her badge off. They headed back into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"I have big news."

"I'm all ears."

"Carisi is our new ADA."

"That's interesting. What does that mean for him and Rollins?"

"It's hard to say."

"Anything else?"

"Chief Dodds was transferred to Pedestrian and Traffic Enforcement in Staten Island."

"That's good, right? He's a pain in the ass like most Brass is in any department."

"Yes, that's a good thing but I'll be getting a new boss, which is never good. SVU has a new Captain."

"So, you're no longer in charge?"

"Oh, I'm still in charge."

"Olivia, you've been promoted to Captain?"

"Yeah. Scary, huh?"

"And yet you're in a long distance marriage with a lowly Sergeant."

"Honey, your rank never bothered me and it still doesn't. I told you from the very beginning that I love you for the man you are and not what your rank is. I know it's been hard for us being in a long distance relationship and now marriage but what we're making it work."

"Right now, I just don't know when I'm going to be able to move here. Antonio had a relapse and called me, so I had to take him to rehab. Eventually, Halstead will be in charge but most of the time, he doesn't listen to me or trust me when I tell him that I would take care of something. I want to be able to trust him but he makes it so hard sometimes."

"I thought the whole point of us getting married was so we could be together all the time. We see each other on weekends and Noah's school breaks."

"Olivia, I get it. I need to know I can completely trust the person I want running the unit. Antonio and I didn't always see eye to eye but I could trust him. Jay has had to earn my trust and he has come a long way."

Hank ended up telling Olivia about what happened with Kelton's murder.

"Sounds like he did get what he deserved."

"Yeah, he did."

Hank started kissing Olivia and then he moved to her neck.

"That feels good. Can we take this into the bedroom?"

"Whatever you say, Captain!"

They stood up, turned the lights off, headed to the bedroom and shut and locked the door. Olivia sat on the bed and Hank started unbuttoning her blouse as he kissed her. She got on her back as he kissed her chest and stomach.

"Sergeant, you are driving me crazy! Just make love to me already!"

"Be patient."

They started kissing again and then Olivia started to undo Hank's shirt. They finished undressing each other and then they made love. Afterwards they were wrapped in the sheets and in each other's arms and they were both out of breath.

"Wow!"

"I agree."

"If this this what we do after we haven't seen each other for a week, what's going to happen when we're together all the time?"

"I don't think anything is going to change between us. Ever since we've been doing this, we've had a connection."

"You're right about that. You just tried killing me though!"

"Me? Who was digging her nails into my back?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia started kissing again and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. The next morning, Hank woke up first, so he put his robe on, went into the bathroom and went to fix breakfast for his wife and son. Noah got up, went into the bathroom and then came out to the kitchen.

"Morning, Daddy."

"Morning, Buddy."

Noah climbed up on the stool at the breakfast bar and watched Hank. Hank made coffee and that smell was what had woken Olivia up. She got out of bed, put her robe on and went into the bathroom.

"Good morning, my loves."

"Morning, Mommy."

"Morning, Babe."

She then sat on the other stool at the breakfast bar. Hank put her cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He then got Noah a glass of milk.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Hank went back to fixing breakfast and then they all ate together. Olivia went to take a shower and Noah went to get dressed, while Hank cleaned up. There was a knock at the door. Hank went to answer it. It was Ed, Fin, Amanda, Sonny and the girls.

"Hey, Voight! How you doin'?"

"Same crap, different day."

"I know what you mean."

"NOAH."

"BE RIGHT THERE."

Amanda rolled her eyes.

"Jesse, was that necessary?"

Then Jesse started giggling.

"So, Carisi, I hear you're the new ADA."

"Yeah. I felt it was time. I passed the Bar exam a few years ago."

"Congratulations, Carisi."

"Thanks, Tucker."

Noah came out of his room.

"Did you brush your teeth?"

"Oops!"

Noah ran toward the bathroom and bumped into Olivia.

"Where's the fire?"

"I forgot to brush my teeth."

"Ok then."

Noah went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

"The shower is all your, Honey. Hey."

"Mornin', Liv."

"Hey, Liv."

"Edward, what brings you here?"

"No particular reason. How's married life?"

"Other than the long distance, it's great."

"Who decided to relocate?"

"He did."

"So when?"

"I don't know yet. I'm hoping by the end of the year but my second in command developed an addition to pain meds after an injury and I thought he had kicked the habit but he relapsed, so I had to take him to rehab. Chicago's Mayor-Elect was murdered and we had to investigate that."

"I remember you tellin' me about him the last time I saw you."

Hank told them everything.

"Nice."

Noah came out of the bathroom.

"Noah, why don't you take Jesse and go watch a movie in our bedroom?"

"Ok. Come on, Jesse."

Noah and Jesse went into Hank and Olivia's bedroom and watched a movie.

"I'm glad you're all here. I have big news."

"Now what?"

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"Ok. We're ok after what I told you last night, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hank kissed Olivia and then he went to take a shower.

"So, Liv, are you pregnant?"

"No."

"So then what's the big news?"

"I had drinks with Dodds last night. He told me that he was being transferred to Pedestrian and Traffic Enforcement in Staten Island. He agreed to take it on one condition."

"Here is comes."

"He wanted me to be promoted to Captain."

"Congratulations, Liv! That's awesome!"

"Thanks, Amanda."

"Wow, Liv! That's great."

"Thank you, Counsellor."

"I'm proud of you, Olivia."

"Thanks, Ed."

"I don't have to be a Lieutenant now, do I?"

"Of course not."

"Phew! Congratulations, Baby Girl!"

"Thanks, Fin."

"So, Hank isn't happy?"

"He kind of has mixed feelings about it. He made the comment about me being in a long distance marriage with a lowly Sergeant. I told him that I was with him and married him for the man he is and not what his rank is. That never meant anything to me and still doesn't."

Hank finished up in the shower, got dressed and joined everyone.

"Hank, what's wrong?"

"Are you sure I'm what you want?"

"Yes, Hank. You're not getting out of this marriage."

"I want you to be happy."

"I am. I know the long distance sucks but you make me happy. Since I've officially been with you, I don't find myself questioning my choices and our relationship is the only one I have been in that doesn't cause a conflict for my job."

"I'm not good enough for you, Olivia."

"Hank, I love you and pretty much have all along. What do you mean you aren't good enough for me? That's up to me to decide and not you. You're my husband. I need your love and support now more than ever, just like I always have. Just because I'm a Captain now, you all of a sudden think you're not good enough for me. I thought you were ok with this."

"I'm never going to be the cop you are and I never deserved to be a Sergeant. I was offered a meritorious promotion to Lieutenant around the time Justin was killed mainly because they want me off the streets. You're the one that calls me every night bitching about your job and how stressed out you've been. Well, guess what? It's just going to get worse the higher up you go."

"I expected you to be a little more supportive of this. If you don't want me to take it, I won't."

"Do you really expect me to believe that? You always do what you want anyway."

"That is not true."

"Yeah right. What happened when Yates escaped and you came to Chicago? I told you how I felt about you and you told me about you and Tucker. I told you that wasn't a smart move but you went ahead and did it anyway. You did what you wanted and then about a year later, you called me and said it didn't work out."

"Does the fact that we're married not mean anything to you?"

"Your idea, not mine."

"I didn't force you to get married. We agreed together that WE were going to start our life together. Don't you dare blame me for that! We were fine with the way things were until I told you I was promoted to Captain. It seems to me that you're jealous."

"If you think that, then you don't know me at all. I can't deal with you this way."

"What way?"

"I need to go."

"Conveniently. Whenever you don't get your way, you go back to Chicago."

"It's better than being her and arguing with you all weekend. I came here to be with you. When was the last time you came to Chicago? That was part of the deal. So far, it's been what works best for you and that's been me coming here every weekend."

"Noah has school and I have my responsibilities."

"He just want back to school a few weeks ago. I still have my job too, don't forget. When was the last time we spent time alone? Try our honeymoon."

"Well, I'm sorry if my son has to come first."

"Your job comes first. It always has, Captain Benson."

"It's Captain Voight, damn it!"

Hank went into the bedroom and got his stuff. He said goodbye to Noah and headed back to the living room.

"You walk out that door and we're done."

Hank left without saying anything and headed to the airport. Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"You want us to go stop him?"

"No."

Everyone tried to get Olivia to calm down. Amanda knew that Erin was out of town on an assignment but she texted her and told her what just happened. Olivia went into the bedroom and locked herself in the bathroom.

"What are we gonna do? Arrest Voight?"

"No."

Noah came out of the bedroom and they tried explaining things to him.

"Hank has a point. When Olivia and I broke up, the said she needed to focus on Noah. The fact that she was promoted is going to cause more stress on her because she now has a squad of two and she could be spending more time away from Noah whether she means to or not."

"I just don't want them to get divorced."

"None of us do."

"Rollins, you tried contacting Lindsay, right?"

"Yeah but she's out of town on an assignment. I got another idea."

Amanda called Olive and told her what was going on. When they were done talking, she hung up.

"She said she will talk to Erin. Erin is supposed to come see her and her son after she's done with her assignment."

"Let's hope they can come up with somethin'."

A little while later, Olivia came out of the bedroom with her suitcase.

"Mandy, can Noah stay with you for a few days?"

"Yeah sure."

"Fin, you're in charge. I need to go. Noah, be good ok?"

"Ok. I love you. Daddy too."

"I love you too."

"Olivia, do you want a ride to the airport?"

"Yeah, sure."

Olivia kissed Noah and then she and Ed left. They got into Ed's car and he headed to LaGuardia.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to try to salvage my marriage. I love him too much for this."

"Are you planning to take the promotion?"

"I want to but that is something I really need to discuss with my husband."

"We ended things so you could focus more on Noah. This promotion could force you to be spending more time away from him whether you intend to or not."

"Yeah, I know. I just want Hank to support me on this and I don't want him to feel like he's not good enough for me. I've never felt that way. Maybe he's right that we need time alone. I hope I can fix this. I married the man I really wanted to be with and I still can't do anything right. I don't want to lose him."

"Then you need to tell him that."

They arrived at the airport.

"Thanks."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

Olivia kissed Ed's cheek and then she got her suitcase out of the back of the car before she headed in, while Ed headed home. She got checked in and went through security before heading to the gate. Olivia had a lot going through her head but she knew that her marriage was worth fighting for.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This chapter mentions spoilers from the Season 8 Premiere of Chicago Fire. I don't own any of the characters.**

Hank's flight arrived in Chicago. He got off the plane and went to get his luggage. He walked to his SUV and headed home. This weekend had not gone as planned. He spent the entire flight going through everything that had happened. Was he prepared to end his marriage? No. Did he love Olivia? More than anything.

When he arrived at the house, he parked in the garage, got his stuff and went inside. He had pictures of them all over the house. The first one he saw was one of their wedding pictures. Olivia looked so beautiful. He left again and headed to the one place where he had spent quite a bit of his time and that was at the cemetery. He drove to where Camille and Justin were buried, got out of his SUV and walked over to their graves.

"Hey. I screwed up again. I told you I married Olivia several months ago and I went to see her this weekend. She told me she got another promotion and is now a Captain. I want to be happy for her but now a part of me feels like I am no longer good enough for her. It's not that I don't love her because I do. I never thought I could ever love anyone the way I loved you but she has made me crazy from the day I met her. She is one of the few people who can put me in my place and actually get away with it. I said some terrible things to her and I'm not so sure she will ever be able to forgive me for it. I don't know what to do. I do know that I'm not prepared to end my marriage after only a few months. I still miss you both so much."

Hank wiped his tears and then he saw someone walking toward him. It was Meredith.

"Hey, Hank."

"Meredith."

"Can we talk for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure."

They went over to a bench and sat down.

"I wanted to apologize for how I treated you when Alvin went to prison and then killed. I know he did what he did to protect you."

"I didn't want him to do it but he told me that he would take the fall for it because I had Olivia and Noah in my life and they didn't deserve to not have me around. Neither did Daniel. He said he felt the two of you had grown farther apart after Lexi died."

"He's right about that. We were never really the same after he told me about Michelle."

"I blamed myself for what happened to him. I should have done more to protect him."

"He would have done it anyway because that was just who he was. I had a long talk with Erin about all this. I don't blame you for doing what you did to the guy that killed Justin. A part of me thinks prison is too good for the guy that killed Lexi."

"Al felt that way too."

"Yeah, I know he did. We actually agreed on that. We were really trying to get along better. What was so hard about Lexi's death was the fact that she had started to rebel so much."

"That's what happened with Justin and me after Camille died. He was getting involved with the wrong people and I told him that I couldn't keep getting him out of trouble. The Army shaped him up and so did becoming a father."

"How is Daniel?"

"He's good. Olive has done a good job with him but she said he does have a stubborn streak."

"I wonder where he got that from."

"That's what Olivia says all the time."

"How's that going?"

"It's hard being long distance but we made it official several months ago. It still doesn't make it any easier but we try to see each other every weekend."

"Not this weekend?"

"We got into an argument and I came home. I seem to end up in New York more than she ends up here. Noah loves it here but my plan is to retire by the end of the year, if not sooner, to move there. I've been thinking about it for a while but my heart really hasn't been in it for a while now since Justin died but it's been worse since Al died."

"You've been doing this for a long time. Alvin too. I had hoped he would have eventually retired and maybe we could have spent more time together but that never happened. Is Antonio taking over?"

"No. He had an injury and ended up with an addiction to painkillers. I thought he had kicked the habit but he started up again and was in pretty bad shape, so I took him to rehab. Jay Halstead is going to be taking over the squad and I hope he doesn't make me regret my decision. We don't always see eye to eye and at times, he doesn't quite trust me. Not that Antonio and I always did either but the trust was there."

"I don't think Alvin ever wanted to be left in charge."

"Nope."

"Congratulations on getting married again."

"Thanks. I never wanted to until I met Olivia."

"Does the pain ever go away?"

"Not really. I still miss Camille so much sometimes and Olivia understands that. She makes my life worth living again and she got me through losing Al. I ended up getting so drunk that night and I ended up calling Trudy to pick me up. She called Olivia and then she came out here to get me through it."

"I'm sorry about not allowing you to be at the funeral. I just needed time to forgive you for what had happened. I do appreciate everything you did to get him exonerated, so I was able to get his pension. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I should go."

"It was good to see you, Meredith."

"You too, Hank."

Meredith hugged Hank and then she left. Hank walked over to Al's grave and stayed there for a few minutes before walking back to his SUV and heading home. Before Olivia had boarded her flight, she called Trudy, told her what had happened and asked her for a favor. Trudy knew about when the flight was due in, so she headed over to Hank's. She arrived at his house, got out of her SUV and went to ring the doorbell. Hank opened the door.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Hey. I'm here to arrest you."

"What! Why?"

"I have my orders. Let's go."

Hank shook his head as Trudy took him out with a smirk on her face. She put him in the back of her SUV and put her cuffs on him. She got in and headed to the District. She went into the back entrance and pulled into the garage area. She took Hank out and put him in the Cage. Then she sat down, texted Olivia and told her that they were at the District but Hank was pissed. She waited to hear back from Olivia.

"You wanna tell me what the hell this is about?"

"Nope."

"I haven't done anything lately to be arrested for."

"Like I said, I have my orders."

"You know what you can do with those orders, right? Who gave you these orders?"

"I can't tell you that. Just relax, Hank. You'll be here for a while."

Hank kicked the Cage.

"I don't wanna relax! I wanna go home!"

"I thought you were spending the weekend in New York."

"We got into an argument."

"You wanna talk about it?

"Nope."

"Ok. Be that way. You can be such a stubborn son of a bitch when you want to be."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment, you ass!

What Hank didn't know was that Trudy already knew what had happened but she wanted to hear his side of it. After about an hour, Olivia's flight had arrived in Chicago. She got Trudy's message and replied that she was waiting for her luggage. Trudy told her that Mouch was picking her up and would bring her to the District. Olivia said she needed to stop at the house to get Hank's keys for the District and his SUV.

"How much longer am I going to have to sit here?"

"I haven't heard yet."

"That's bullshit! Who the hell is giving you these orders?"

"You'll find out."

Hank kicked the Cage again.

Once Olivia had gotten her luggage and found Mouch, he drove her to Hank's. She thanked him for picking her up. She went into the house and got Hank's keys for the District and his SUV. She went out to his SUV and headed over to the District. She parked in the back and then knocked on the door. Trudy got up and answered it.

"He's pissed."

"I'm sure he is."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

"Here's my key for the handcuffs."

"Thank you."

Trudy left and headed home. Hank saw who was there.

"I should have known it was you."

"Nice to see you too, Hank."

"We couldn't have discussed this at the house?"

"No. I wanted you where you can't run away."

Hank rolled his eyes.

"I thought we were ok."

"I thought I was but sometimes I feel that you're ashamed of me."

"If I was, I wouldn't be with you. I chose to be with you because I love you and I'm proud to be your wife. I could never be ashamed of you."

"What if something happens to you? I already lost Camille and Justin and I'm not ready to lose you too."

Olivia opened the Cage, took the handcuffs off of Hank, sat down next to him and took his hands in hers.

"I'm not going to lie to you. I'm scared of something happening to both of us. I'm more scared of something happening and Noah having to go through it by himself. I want you to be proud of me for accomplishing something that not many women in our line of work can say they've done."

"I am proud of you. I know I didn't act like it before."

"No, you did not. I don't see you as an inferior cop because you're a Sergeant and I'm now a Captain. I see you as my husband, the same man I grew to respect when we were the same rank and the same one I eventually fell in love with. It took me a while to realize it. I'm still the same woman you grew to respect and fell in love with. I hate the distance as much as you do. I can't wait for the day that we're in the same city all the time and I have you and Noah to come home to every night."

Olivia had tears running down her cheeks and Hank had tears in his eyes as well.

"Hank, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Olivia kissed Hank and then they wrapped their arms around each other. They left and headed home. When they arrived at the house, they went inside and headed up to the bedroom. They undressed each other, got on the bed started kissing and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"The make-up sex was pretty amazing."

"Yeah, it was. I am sorry."

"I know you are. Do you really blame me for us getting married?"

"If I didn't want to get married, I never would have proposed in the first place and I wouldn't have agreed to it when you suggested it. It's just that it doesn't seem like it solved anything."

"I know it didn't. Are you saying you don't want to be married to me anymore?"

"No, I didn't say that. Somehow we've made it work and we have a lot we need to do before I officially move out there."

"Oh yeah, I know. We really need to get serious about finding a bigger place."

"That's what I was referring to."

"I may be able to take some time off if you can come out to go looking at places with me."

"Just let me know when."

"I will do that."

They kissed and made love again before they fell asleep. By the time they woke up, it was dinnertime, so they went out to grab a bite to eat. When they got back, they video chatted with Amanda and Noah and then they decided to go to Molly's. They called Trudy to see if she and Mouch wanted to meet them there and she said they would. They arrived at Molly's and went in holding hands. Chris and Stella were working and Kelly, Matt and Wallace were sitting at the bar.

"Hank."

"Hey."

"I was sorry to hear about Otis."

"Thanks, Olivia. How's Noah?"

"He's doing great."

"Good. What's new with the two of you other than being newlyweds?"

"Olivia got a promotion. She's a Captain now."

"Wow! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. I just found out last night."

"Olivia, that is awesome! I'm glad to hear that. There definitely needs to be more women moving up the ranks in these male dominated professions that we're in."

"Thanks, Stella and I agree."

"No problem. Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

Stella and Olivia high fived each other.

"What can we get you two?"

"I'll have my usual."

"I'll have what he's having."

"You got it! Two Manhattans coming right up."

"So, Sarge, how's Erin?"

"She's doin' good. She's away on assignment right now. Olivia sees her all the time and I try to see her whenever I'm out there if she's around."

"Good. Tell her we said hi."

"I will do that."

Hank and Olivia went to sit at their table.

"This brings back memories."

"Yeah, it does."

Hank kissed her and then Trudy and Mouch came in just as Stella brought Hank and Olivia their drinks. Trudy and Mouch told Stella what they wanted and then sat down with Hank and Olivia.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Good."

Stella brought Trudy and Mouch's drinks over.

"Congratulations on the promotion, Olivia! Cheers!"

The 4 of them clanked their glasses or bottles just as the rest of the squad, including Ruzek came in. They ordered their drinks and went over by Hank, Olivia, Trudy and Mouch.

"Hey, Boss."

"Hey."

"Lieutenant."

"It's Captain now. She just found out last night."

"No kidding. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

Hailey and Kim both high fived Olivia.

"So, Boss, are you still planning to leave us?"

"Yep. I need to be where my wife and son are."

"Who's taking over?"

"Halstead, since he has seniority. My plan is no later than the end of the year. We need to find a bigger place to live, so whenever Olivia can get time off, I'll be going out there to look at places. She's down to two people besides herself because Carisi just became the new ADA."

"What happened to Stone?"

"He left and I haven't heard from him since."

"That sucks. I wonder if he'll come back here."

"Hard to say."

Olivia's phone rang. She noticed it was Amanda, so she excused herself and stepped outside.

"I want to have a party for Olivia. I need to talk to her squad, Erin and Olive about it. It will probably be out there but I want all of you to come."

"I'll help in any way I can too."

"Thanks, Trudy."

"No problem."

Olivia came back in.

"Hank, talk to your son. He doesn't want to go to sleep."

Olivia handed Hank the phone and then he talked to Noah. Once he was done, he hung up.

"Is he ok?"

"He's still not convinced that things are ok between us even though we video chatted with him earlier."

"Amanda said he got pretty upset after I left. You were right about us not spending much time alone since our honeymoon. Maybe we did need this argument to get us to be completely alone. Thanks again for your help, Trudy."

"Oh, no problem. I love seeing Hank squirm once in a while."

"What happened?"

"None of your damn business!"

"Hank! Don't be like that. These people are our family."

"Anyone ever tell you you're bossy?"

"You do all the time."

"You're lucky I like you."

"Oh, so now you only like me?"

"Yep."

"I feel the same way about Trudy sometimes."

"No one asked you!"

Olivia started pouting and then Hank started smirking at her before he kissed her cheek.

"Someone is starting to feel that he isn't good enough for me now that I'm a Captain. We had an argument and he came home. I left Noah with Amanda and the girls to try to fix this, which I think we did with Trudy's help."

"What did you do?"

"I had her arrest him and put him in the Cage."

Everyone started laughing.

"Damn! She meant business."

"She usually does."

"Well, I did have to threaten to arrest you when we first met."

"You did and that's when I started to respect you."

"It took me a little longer but not much. For me, it was when you brought me here after that first case we worked on together."

"I thought there was something going on between the two of you when you were questioning Will about knowing those victims."

"Up until that case, we Skyped a lot. That stuff Yates was saying about him in court really pissed me off and we actually got closer after the trial. At the time, we agreed that we didn't really want anything more out of it. When I was here when Yates escaped, Ed and I had started seeing each other and Hank had advised me not to. I should have listened to him. I'm glad Ed is still in my life and that he and Hank get along as well as they do."

"When did you realize that Voight was the one you really wanted to be with?"

"It was probably when I came here for Justin's funeral but I didn't know how to bring it up. I stayed here a little longer than I should have because I was comforting Hank and I was still feeling sorry for myself after Dodds' death. When I went back to New York, I told Ed what happened and he was actually more understanding than I expected him to be. He had invited Noah and me to go to Paris but he backed out and let us go. Noah and I had a really great time. When we got back, I thanked Ed and apologized to him again for what had happened. He said he never really thought that I was ever 100% "all in" with our relationship because it was quite obvious that I was in love with Hank. Of course Hank still didn't know how I truly felt about him. I wanted to give him time to mourn his son but one night he showed up at my apartment. He had no idea that Ed and I had broken up and he told me that he was in love with me. I told him I loved him too and the rest is history. Ed showed up and he and Hank had a talk about everything and agreed to try to get along with each other. We knew the long distance bit was going to be hard. Hank feels better knowing that Ed and Fin are both very protective of me and Noah, especially when he's not around. When one of our suspects was making my life a living hell, I called Hank and then not too long after I hung up with him, Ed showed up. As soon as he hung up with me, he called Ed."

"He seemed like he was a pretty nice guy when we met him at the party after you and Voight got married."

"He wasn't always that way. Trust me. Because he was IAB, he was a major pain in SVU's ass for many years. We only started getting along better around the time I adopted Noah. He's the one that told me I needed to take the Lieutenant's exam"

"That Langan guy seemed pretty nice too."

"Is he the tall, sexy lawyer?"

"That's him."

"Did you ever date him?"

"No. Hank is the only man I am interested in for the rest of my life."

Everyone talked for a while longer and then they all went home. Hank and Olivia made love before they fell asleep. Olivia was only staying in Chicago through Sunday evening, so Hank decided he would take a few days and go back with her, so they could start looking for a bigger place. Fin and Amanda were ok with her taking a few hours off to go look at places to live. Hank had also talked to the people Olivia was the closest to about having a party to celebrate her promotion and all of them were more than willing to help out.

**Stay tuned for more…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year, everyone! I know it has been a while since I last wrote this one. I'm just not really sure where I'm going with it. I don't own any of the characters.**

Everyone had been busy planning Olivia's party and Hank was still going back and forth between New York and Chicago. They had found a townhouse and Olivia and Noah had already moved in. Fin, Amanda, Carisi, Erin, Noah, Lucy and Ed did most of the legwork for Olivia's party, since they were in New York. Fin had even arranged for Cragen, Munch, Barba, Alex, Casey, Rita and Amaro to be there. He knew Olivia would be happy to see all of them. Melinda and Trevor would be there but she saw them quite a bit anyway. Amanda had reached out to Cassidy but he wasn't sure. They had even tried to contact Peter Stone but he hadn't returned any of their calls.

The day of the party had arrived and Hank had decided to have it at their townhouse. Fin, Amanda and Melinda had the job of keeping Olivia busy until they were ready. It was actually Olivia and Noah's weekend to go to Chicago and she had planned to pick Noah up at school and head straight to the airport. Hank had arrived later that morning with his squad, Trudy, the group from Station 51 and Will, while Olive and Daniel would arrive a few hours later. Hank went home and everyone else went to the hotel to get checked in. Olive and Daniel were going to be staying with Hank, Olivia and Noah. Everyone had headed over to Hank and Olivia's to decorate.

"Does she suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. Noah promised me that he hasn't said anything to her."

"Before I leave every day, I always remind him not to say anything. Jesse, on the other hand, was a little harder but we were able to keep her from saying anything."

"I was good. Mama said so."

"Yes, you certainly were."

"I had all I could do to keep Daniel from saying anything. He is stubborn when he wants to be and only listens when he wants to."

"Sounds like someone else I know."

Hank gave Trudy a look and Daniel gave Olive the same look. Then they both stood there with their arms folded in front of their chests.

"I think Hank met his match with Daniel."

"No doubt."

"Voight, this is a nice place."

"Thanks. Olivia and Noah seem to like it so far. I'm looking forward to being here all the time."

"What do we need to see while we're here?"

"Severide and I were here with Boden a couple years ago and we saw the 9/11 Memorial and Museum. I highly recommend that."

"Me too."

"There's the beach where we found Nadia if any of the Intelligence people are interested in that."

"Who's Nadia?"

"She was the Administrator for Intelligence and she was kidnapped, raped and murdered over 4 years ago."

"Oh, wow!"

The doorbell rang, so Hank went to answer it. It was Alex.

"You must be Hank. I'm Alex Cabot."

"Yeah, I'm Hank. Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"I'm glad you could make it."

"I was glad to hear from Fin that Liv had been promoted."

"Come on in."

"Thank you."

Alex walked in and Hank introduced her to everyone from Chicago.

"Who's in charge of keeping Liv busy?"

"Fin, Amanda and Melinda. She and Noah were planning to come to Chicago to see me this weekend, so she had their stuff with her. Once she picked Noah up at school, they were going to head to the airport. Melinda came up with an idea to have Fin and Amanda bring Olivia to the Morgue for whatever reason, while they took her SUV home."

"Fin said she got married but I didn't know you two were still in different cities. I last saw her a couple years ago during a case they were working on, so I knew she had someone in her life and I knew it was long distance."

"For now we are still in different cities. We've been married for a few months and it's been difficult being apart. I'm planning to retire by the end of the year, so I can be here with her and Noah all the time."

"That's great. I hope to be around for her more than I have been. I can't wait to get to know you and Noah better."

"I can't wait to get to know you better too."

"Who's all coming?"

"Cragen, Munch, Barba, Casey, Melinda, Trevor, Rita Calhoun, Nick Amaro, Judge Donnelly and Tucker. Fin invited Cassidy, who is one of her exes but he wasn't sure if he was available or not. I guess they tried contacting Peter Stone, the last ADA, who I know from Chicago, as well but he never returned any calls."

"Tucker is one of her exes as well, right?"

"Yeah. She was with him before we got together. We've become good friends."

"She couldn't stand him for years."

"Yeah, I know."

"Fin said he's more tolerable now that he isn't with IAB."

"She and I got close while she was still with him. She had come to Chicago for my son's funeral, which was right around the same time her then Sergeant was killed. She was comforting me and blaming herself for what happened to her Sergeant. She was honest with Ed about it and he was a lot more understanding than she thought he would be. I still hadn't told her how I really felt about her until I showed up at her apartment a few months later. She admitted she loved me and that she and Ed had broken up after what had happened in Chicago. He and I met and talked everything out. We agreed to try to get along and I'm glad that he's here for her when I can't be. One of the perps they had had recently was making her life a living hell and I knew Fin would keep her safe but after I talked to her, I called Ed and he showed up to check on her."

"How long have you been married?"

"We got married in July. I had come here for the weekend and she suggested it. We were able to get everyone from Chicago and my daughter-in-law here to help us celebrate. Judge Donnelly married us at the Courthouse with just the family and her squad and then we had a party afterward with everyone else. It didn't really solve anything though because we still live 800 miles apart."

"Obviously you love each other enough."

"Yeah, we do. I never thought I'd fall in love again after my first wife died but I met Olivia and my life changed for the better. I didn't handle Camille's death very well at all and it damaged my relationship with my son. I dropped him off at the Army recruiter, so the Army, along with him becoming a father, helped him to grow up a lot. I didn't want to head down the wrong path after Justin's, so I am glad Olivia was around to help keep me sane. I killed the guy that killed my son and my best friend took the blame for me when my former partner was trying to get revenge on me for getting him into trouble with an old case. Al ended up being sent to prison for me and then he was stabbed to death. I didn't want him to do it but he said Noah and Daniel didn't need to grow up without me in their lives and I also had Olivia. His daughter was killed not quite a year after my son and he and his wife started drifting apart after that. She blamed me but we talked and things are ok between us now. I told her that we would love to have her here for this. She said she was thinking about it."

"Does Liv know about all this?"

"Oh, yeah. We have no secrets from each other. When I first told her, I said I would understand if she didn't want to be with me any longer but she stuck by me and supported me when I thought everything was about to fall apart, even though she is always so by the book with everything. At times, I felt like I had gotten more support from Olivia and her squad than I got from my own. Ed was also really supportive. I figured he wouldn't have been because he was with IAB for all those years but I was wrong about that."

During the next few hours, everyone else, including Meredith, started arriving at Hank and Olivia's. Olivia was starting to get anxious to leave work to pick up Noah. Lucy had already picked Noah up from school and he was at home with everyone else. Amanda had contacted Erin to come and help stall Olivia.

"Hey, Erin."

"Hey. Where's Liv?"

"Washroom."

"You sure she didn't sneak out?"

"Her stuff is still here."

"I heard from Hank. Everyone is there. Meredith Olinsky even came in."

"Great."

"Did Kat leave already?"

"She did and Carisi will be there as soon as he can."

"Good."

Then Olivia came back.

"I really need to go. I have a flight to catch and I am already late in picking up Noah."

Everyone got their things together and then they all headed out.

"Where's my SUV?"

"SUV? What SUV?"

"You know I drove this morning, Fin."

"You sure about that, Liv?"

"I know I'm not crazy. Then I guess I need a ride home."

"I can handle that."

Everyone got into their respective vehicles and Fin drove Olivia home but he took the long way by her old apartment, so Erin and Amanda could get there first.

"Fin, this isn't the way home."

"Oops! I forgot. You moved, didn't you?"

"Yes! You helped, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did. That was an honest mistake."

Fin drove to the townhouse, found a place to park and they walked to the door.

"There's my SUV just where I left it."

"It's ok, Liv. We're all getting a little older and forgetful."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

"Smart ass!"

Olivia unlocked the door and went inside. She turned the light on.

"SURPRISE!"

"Congratulations, Captain!"

"Fin!"

"Don't blame me. It was all your hubby's idea."

"He's here?"

"Yep."

Hank came out of the living room and Olivia had tears running down her cheeks.

"What are the tears for?"

"I never expected this. I love you so much."

"I love you too, which is why I did this."

"Thank you."

Olivia kissed Hank before she went into the living room and started hugging everyone. She caught up with everyone she hadn't talked to in a while. The kids had been upstairs, so Jesse and the boys came downstairs. As soon as Daniel saw Olivia, he hugged her.

"GRAMMA!"

"Hey, you! I've missed you."

"Miss you too."

"Noah, did you know about this?"

"Of course I did."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I promised Daddy I wouldn't."

"This was all your idea?"

"Yeah but Fin, Rollins, Carisi, Noah, Lucy, Erin and Ed did all the leg work."

"Me too."

"Jesse too. I just wanted this to be perfect."

"You're too much. I see you've met Alex and Casey."

"Yep. I've been getting to know them for the last several hours."

"I don't really know what to say."

"That's a first!"

"You're a funny man, John Munch!"

"I try."

Olivia laughed and then she hugged John.

"I just want to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of this. It was obviously very unexpected but I really appreciate all the love and support that I have gotten from everyone over the years for whatever reason."

Hank had sent someone to get the food, while Olivia continued talking to everyone.

"Congratulations, Olivia."

"Thanks, Meredith. I'm glad you could be here."

"You're welcome and I'm glad Hank invited me."

"Congratulations, Liv!"

"Thanks, Nick and thank you so much for coming."

"You're welcome."

"Liv, you really deserve this."

"Thanks, Rafael."

"Did I hear right that Carisi is now the ADA?"

"Yep. Rita, thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. I'm glad Sergeant Tutuola invited me and it was great meeting your husband and son."

"Two of my three favorite guys besides our grandson."

"Liv, I am so proud of you. You have come a long way."

"Thanks, Don. You're the one that got me to take the Sergeant's exam. It doesn't seem like I should be a Captain now but yet, here I am."

"You never figured you'd ever be a wife and a mother but you've accomplished that now too."

"Those are the two things I have wanted the most. The only thing I want now is for us to be in the same city."

"I gave my notice. By early December we should be in the same city."

"That is great news!"

Olivia kissed Hank and then the food arrived. Everyone ate and then had dessert. The kids had fallen asleep, so Amanda decided to leave Jesse at Hank and Olivia's. Everyone said goodbye to Olivia but she had hoped to see them more often. She had made arrangements to have lunch or dinner with Nick before he headed back to California. After everyone was gone, Erin and Olive cleaned up, while Hank and Olivia went up to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Olivia had locked their bedroom door and as soon as Hank came out of the bathroom, they started kissing, got on the bed and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around her and she had her head on his chest.

"Thank you for this."

"You're welcome."

"I can't wait until we are together like this all the time."

"I can't wait for that either."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They started kissing and then they fell asleep in each other's arms. Once Erin and Olive were done cleaning up, Erin left and Olive went up to bed after she locked up.

**Stay tuned for more…**

**Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is probably the last chapter of this story. I don't own any of the characters. **Trigger warning – mentions child abuse.****

A couple months had passed and Hank was retiring from the Chicago Police Department. Hank made sure Jay was completely ready to take over the unit. Hank knew it would be in good hands and he was ready to be with Olivia and Noah full-time. The unit was having a retirement party for him at one of his favorite restaurants, which he did not know about. Olivia, Noah, Fin, Rollins, Jesse, Billie, Kat, Carisi and Tucker were all invited. Olive and Daniel were coming in for it as well. Hank had finished packing the night before and the movers had come that morning for both his stuff and his SUV. He had gotten a room at a hotel to stay for the night and while he was still at the District working his last shift, Olivia and everyone else from New York had arrived in Chicago. Hank had told Olivia that he had gotten a room, so she had gotten a key card to his room, while everyone else had gotten their own rooms. Noah was going to stay with Olive and Daniel. Olivia got settled and then she headed to the District. When she arrived, Trudy was in her usual spot.

"Hey, Trudy."

"Olivia, how are you?"

"I'm great. I cannot wait for Hank to move to New York and for us to start the next chapter of our life together."

"He's excited too. Did everyone get here?"

"Oh, yeah. Noah is excited about having a sleepover with Daniel."

"What are you going to tell Hank?"

"That I am here to help out with anything he may need. He won't know everyone else is here until we get to the restaurant."

"Is Erin coming?"

"She's hoping to but she's coming in from an assignment on the west coast, so she couldn't guarantee anything. She's definitely going to be with us for Christmas. Olive and Daniel are coming back to New York with us until after the first of the year."

"That's great. Does he know about that?"

"Yes, he knows they're coming for Christmas. We want you and Mouch to come visit us."

"Yeah, we will."

"Is Meredith coming?"

"She said she was. I'm glad things are better between her and Hank."

"Yeah, me too. Is he here?"

"Yeah."

Trudy left her spot and walked upstairs with Olivia to let her in.

"Hey, Captain."

"Hey."

Hank came out of the office with Jay.

"Uh oh! Look who's here! What brings you here?"

"It's nice to see you too. I'm here to help out with whatever you need. I also got the key card to your hotel room."

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"Looking forward to that later."

"I'm sure you are."

Hank kissed Olivia.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"You all set to take over, Jay?"

"I think so. I took the Sergeant's exam recently, so I will be waiting to hear about my results. In the meantime, Platt gets to sign off on everything.

"Oh, goody! I can hardly wait."

"Don't be such a grouch."

"Watch it!"

"So, are you adding any more detectives?"

"Ruzek took the Detective's exam."

"That's great!"

"I hope I did ok."

"Atwater probably could have taken it too."

"Maybe next time around, I will. Ruz deserves this more."

"Thanks, Man."

"No problem."

"Is Erin going to be around for Christmas?"

"She said she hoped to be."

"Is it just going to be the 4 of you?"

"No. Olive and Daniel are coming in and staying until after the beginning of the year. Everyone may be stopping by at some point. Alex and Casey both said they would definitely stop by."

"Sounds like a plan. Are you planning to take time off?"

"Maybe."

"Just maybe?"

"Yep."

"Smart ass!"

"I'm off until after the first of the year and Fin is fine with it."

"Good. Is Noah with Lucy?"

"Actually, Rollins. Can I get you to get out of here early?"

"I think something can be arranged."

"Good."

Hank went to get his jacket and handed Jay the keys to the office.

"All yours, Halstead."

"Thanks."

Hank took Olivia's hand and they headed out. Olivia turned around and gave everyone a thumbs up. They went out to Olivia's rental and then headed to the hotel. She had hoped Hank would not see anyone and have it ruin the surprise. They arrived at the hotel and headed up to the room. As soon as they got to the door, they started kissing. Hank unlocked the door, they went into the room and then they put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door. They went over to the bed, undressed each other and made love. Afterwards Hank had his arms wrapped around Olivia and she had her head on his chest.

"I missed this."

"I did too."

"I am so glad you decided to move to New York."

"I would have had to eventually but this long distance marriage was harder than I thought."

"Yeah, I know. I could have moved here too."

"That wasn't even going to be an option. Your job is more important than mine and Noah has his friends and Lucy. I acted like an ass when I first found out about your promotion and I shouldn't have. I apologize for that. You earned it and I couldn't be prouder of you."

"Thank you. You don't ever have to feel like you're not good enough for me. I chose to be with you because that's what I wanted. Being with Ed for the rest of my life was never an option. I'm glad he's still a part of my life and I'm glad you two are friends but you were the one I realized I wanted to be with. There is no one else for me. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Hank and Olivia kissed and then they made love again before the fell asleep for a little while. By the time they woke up, it was close to the time of the party. Olivia convinced Hank to take her out to eat to his favorite restaurant, since it would be a while before he would be back there. She had gotten a text from Erin saying she was going to be gone longer than expected but she would see them back in New York as soon as she got back. They got dressed and headed to the restaurant. When they arrived, Hank got out of the car and walked around to open the door for Olivia. He took her hand and they walked into the restaurant. They were taken to the party room where everyone was.

"Surprise!"

"What's all this?"

"You didn't think we'd let you retire and leave us without having a party, did you?"

"I guess not."

Hank looked at Olivia.

"Was this all your idea?"

"No. I just had the job of keeping you occupied until the party."

"Oh, is that what that was?"

"Uh huh!"

Hank kissed Olivia and then Olive and the boys came over to him.

"Dad!"

"Papa!"

"How are my boys?"

"Good."

"Me too."

"Hey, Hank, congratulations!"

"Thanks, Olive. I'm glad you're here."

"I am too."

Olive hugged Hank and then he went around to talk to everyone. He was glad everyone had come to wish him well, even Olivia's squad, Carisi and Ed. Meredith had walked in after Hank and Olivia.

"Meredith."

"Hey, Hank."

"I'm glad you could come."

"I was glad to be invited."

Meredith hugged Hank and then went to sit down next to Ed. The food arrived, so everyone ate and had a good time.

"So, no Erin?"

"She wanted to be here but ended up being gone longer than she expected. She promised she is going to be with us for Christmas."

"Ok."

Jay came over.

"This is for you from the unit."

"Thanks."

Hank opened his gift and it was a gift card for Portillo's.

"Thank you."

"We can come back here for that."

"Nope. They deliver."

"I love that idea."

"We have one in Scottsdale and we have to go there at least once a week. Daniel loves it there."

"Just like his grandpa."

"Exactly. He loves pizza too."

"Also like his grandpa."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Is there, Daniel?"

"No."

Everyone else who had gotten a gift for Hank brought it over. He let the boys help him.

"Thanks, everyone. I wasn't expecting any of this and I'm sure most of you won't miss me."

"We will and we all hope you come back to visit us."

"I plan to. Even though my life is now with Olivia and Noah in New York, Chicago will always be my home. I'll have to come back and make sure Halstead is doin' a good job and I still plan on visiting Camille and Justin at the cemetery every so often."

"I hope the two squads will still be able to work together."

"I'm sure they will. You're all welcome to come see us whenever you want."

"He's right about that."

They brought the cake out and then after that, everyone started leaving once they said their goodbyes to Hank. Once Hank and Olivia said goodnight to the boys, they left and Olive took the boys back to the hotel. By the time Hank and Olivia got back to the hotel, they went to their room and made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. Hank took the family and the group from New York out for breakfast before they headed to the airport. The only one that didn't join them was Ed.

"Where's Tucker?"

"He asked Meredith out for breakfast."

"Wow!"

"They've been talking quite a bit since they met at my party, which is basically the reason he wanted to come here for Hank's retirement party."

"She asked me if I thought Al would be ok with her wanting to date again and I said I think he would have but the choice was ultimately hers. Ed actually asked me if it would be ok to ask her out since she was the widow of my best friend and he was aware that it hadn't really been that long since Al's death. Don't get me wrong, she still loves Al but she never really forgave him after he told her that he had another daughter and things were never the same between them after Lexi's death. She and I are in a better place in our relationship. I want her to be happy and I think Al would too. She and Ed could try the long distance thing and realize it's not going to work out or it could be the exact opposite. They won't know unless they try."

"I didn't think long distance would have worked for us but it turned out to be the best thing for me."

"It sure was. With them, neither of them work, so they have the time to be going back and forth."

"Exactly. With us, sometimes our jobs got in the way of us spending time together."

"Yep. I'd even be ok if this one wants to start dating again."

"I've gone out on a few dates with the same guy. He has a daughter Daniel's age and they're in Preschool together. We've just never really gone out without the kids. He adores Daniel and I adore his daughter Lily. He's divorced, but he understands what I have been through."

"That's good. I just wanna make sure he's good to you."

"He is and Daniel seems to really like him. We talk about Justin all the time. I hope you, Olivia and Noah can come out before the weather gets too hot, so you can meet him."

"Has Erin met him?"

"No but I talk to her about him quite a bit. I was actually kind of nervous to tell you about it."

"I want you to be happy."

"Thank you."

"I hope we'll be able to come out there when the weather is still nice but it all depends on this one and Noah's school schedule."

"I'm going to make more of an effort to take time off when Noah's off of school, so we can go on vacations or even if it's just staying at home with my two favorite boys for a week."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Who's in charge?"

Amanda looked at Fin and rolled her eyes.

"Really?"

"For a whole damn week? You gotta be kidding me."

"You were fine when Hank and I were gone on our honeymoon."

"I know."

"You just need to deal with Rollins and Kat. How hard can that be?"

"It's not like I have to deal with Carisi."

"Thanks, Fin, I really appreciate that."

"You're welcome."

"Boys!"

"Sorry, Liv."

"I'm sure you are, Fin."

Their food arrived and then everyone ate.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"You're welcome."

Everyone headed to the airport and got checked in. They went through security and headed to the gate. Not too long after they arrived, Ed got there.

"Hey."

"Hey. How'd it go?"

"Pretty good. We're going to try the long distance thing and see what happens but I told her that if she's not completely ready, we can take things as slowly as she wants to."

"Long distance worked pretty well for Hank and me. It's not like either of you have jobs standing in the way of going back and forth between New York and Chicago."

"That's true. I only asked what Hank thought because I didn't want things to be awkward since I was thinking about asking her out."

"Like I said, I think Al would be fine with it and Meredith deserves to be happy."

"I know she misses him and she misses her daughter as well."

"I still do miss Camille a lot and Olivia understands that. I know I should have been a better father to Justin but I feel like I have been given a second chance to do that with Noah."

"Justin told me many times that you weren't completely to blame for how your relationship turned out."

"He really grew up when after I put him in the Army and once he became a father."

"He really wanted you to be proud of him more than anything."

"I was and had told him that shortly before he died."

"I promise you that you will always be a part of Daniel's life no matter what happens especially with me being in another relationship. He still has his ex-in-laws to deal with and they still want to be a part of their granddaughter's life no matter what happens."

"Have you met them yet?"

"No but they know we've been out a few times."

"How far away are they?"

"They live around Seattle and his parents are around Vegas. We'd like to see where this is going to go before we introduce everyone to each other. My sister has met him obviously but that's really it."

"We'll see what we can do about scheduling a trip out there."

"Great. He'd like to have his parents and his former in-laws come visit too."

"Is the mother in the picture?"

"No. She left them both when Lily was a year old. She started cheating on him and the guy she was with was doing things to Lily after they had moved in together. Chris had filed for a divorce which she went along with and also sole custody of Lily. Her parents sided with him. They were divorced before all this happened, so she was no longer able to have unsupervised visits with Lily."

"Do you know exactly what they had done to her?"

"Yes. It was more physical abuse than anything else. Chris has started noticing bruises on Lily after she had spent time with her mother and she said she must have fallen. He started documenting the bruising and he figured it was the boyfriend that was doing it. One of the times after Lily had come home, he noticed the bruising again and when he had picked her up to hold her, she winced in pain. He took her to the hospital and it turned out that her arm was broken. He confronted his ex about it and she kept denying anything had happened. He told her that Lily's arm was broken after spending time with her, so how did she explain that? She just kept denying it. Obviously she was protecting him. Not too long after she had left Chris and Lily, she was pregnant by this guy and who knows what he was doing to his own kid. He was sent to prison and then Lily's mom overdosed and died. Her parents petitioned for custody of the second child and her boyfriend's parents were fine with that but they do see their grandchild. Their son was eventually killed in prison though."

"Not surprising. When other prisoners find out that someone has done anything abusive to a child, they will normally do to them what that person did to the child. I take it he was beaten to death."

"Yep."

"Lily wasn't raped though, was she?"

"Chris said he had her checked out and everything seemed ok."

"That's good. I only ask because that's what I do for a living."

"I understand."

"Liv is so good with kids."

"It's hard when the victims are so young but you just need to be patient with them."

"That's for sure."

Everyone kept talking and then a little while later, they boarded the plane. Once the plane took off, Olivia and Noah had both fallen asleep. Hank started thinking about the future and he was thrilled to see what it had in store for him. He never thought in a million years that he would ever leave Chicago but that day 5 years ago when he walked into Olivia Benson's office, something had changed for him. He had felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. At first, he wasn't sure what to think but as time went on, he had fallen hard for the beautiful Sergeant, then Lieutenant and now Captain. They had promised to spend the rest of their lives together, so today was a new beginning for them living in the same city as a family. He'd miss Chicago but he would always have his memories, including of Camille and Justin, who would always live on in his heart and in Daniel.

**Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
